


Hitch'D

by jarm0ny



Series: 맥주와 치킨 [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarm0ny/pseuds/jarm0ny
Summary: How Bobby met his baby....
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: 맥주와 치킨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hitch'D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iahmdelcano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iahmdelcano/gifts).



> Read away....  
> Hate me later, surely y'all will LOL

❤️🖤 ❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️

He just stumbled on to him in the middle of an empty highway at two fifty nine in the morning, He won't ever forget the way he's sitting on that side of the road like it's the most normal thing to do at that very hour on an empty place where no one would expect such activity but he was there in his beautiful glory..

The way he blocked his face from the over blinding brightness the head lights had shone towards him.. 

How he got up and tried to wave at the person driving while the car is approaching, If it wasn't for the madly beautiful smile his surprisingly more beautiful face had for offering Bobby wouldn't stop driving, If it was another guy or girl he would probably speeds up cuz who knows..?? He's heard urban gossips about crimes involving people who play pretends in a hope for super naive or just plainly stupid victim.. And hes neither of the two.. 

_**"Hitch..??"**_ The guy inquired upon reaching his side of the window, levelling his head to the drivers eyes looking expectant.. 

If anyone would ask Bobby he would say its his precious smile and his twinkling sparkly expressive eyes that lured him in cuz the next thing he said even surprised him.. 

_**"Get in.."** _Not even sparing the guy a glance but his eyes just remained focus on the road ahead while the latter happily found his own way to the other side, Bobby unlocking the car door.. 

He could already feel the incomparable enthusiasm beaming from the other guy.. 

_**"Thank you, You're my angel.."**_ The guy immediately said, charming his way with him, HE would find it irritating if one of his friends use that same tone on him along with the sappy line but he didn't mind the guy beside him.. He find himself smiling from the comment instead.. 

And for the first time their eyes finally met.. 

BOBBY could've sworn he's not over exaggerating but the guy beside him is ethereally GEORGEOUS.. 

_**"No, it's Hanbin.."**_ The guy uttered smiling and Bobby was dumbfounded for a sec.. And those dimples damn Bobby's weakness. 

_**"Did i really just said that out loud..??"**_ The older ask stupified, couldn't conceal the crooked smile that follows.. 

_**"Ooh and i'm fluttered,** _(the guy in his shit gun seat responded charmingly) _**And you're hot.."** _He added, eyes lingering longer than he intended to the guy cooly driving on one hand while the other's occupied flipping his fringe that's stubbornly blocking his sight, Hanbin has never seen a guy so hot and sexy flipping their fringe before.. Subconsciously biting the crook of her lower lip.. That's a turn on. 

_**"Are you flirting with me..??"** _The driver turns to him, mischief glimmer in his eyes, and his bunny crooked smirk only added fire to Hanbin's already flaming desire for the guy.. And no he's not shying away this time.. 

_**"Should i..??"** _He asked back literally flirting making Bobby snicker shaking his head in the process, He gained himself a rare treasure that he's sure of.. 

They stayed quiet after that, It should be awkward and defeaning but they both find the silence strangely comforting.. 

_**"You haven't told me your name.."** _Hanbin trailed later, thinking the guy's voice is too special it's such a wastw if he keeps quiet.. 

_**"Well you can call me daddy or mine i don't really mind.."** _Bobby retort nonchalantly, he doesn't know where he's getting all the confidence but there's something inside him thats doing strange things to him.. He's totally attracted to the stranger.. And obviously their feelings are mutual.. 

_**"Wow.... you're not slowing down are you..??"**_ The latter looking rather amuzed, He could watch the other guy all day and he won't even get sick of him.... Everything he does is just pure sensational in his eyes, he could just breathe and fuck Hanbin's a goner.. He badly want the guy.. 

_**"Hm, I hate wasting time.."** _The older muttered, a matter of factly.. Eyes focus on the road but he's hyper aware with every shuffle and movements the latter is doing, cuz he too couldn't stay still the sexual tension between them now is just getting too distrusting, and it doesn't help that the guy smells like heaven even if Bobby's never been there he just knew since he looks like an angel too.. And no he hasn't seen one.. 

_**"OK,**_ (he already sound impressed) _**but if i call you daddy then that means you're already mine.."** _He tease back, determined to really make the guy his, willingly taking whatever the latter offers him.. He's never been this easy before, heck he's complicated and difficult but it doesn't take Rocket Science for him to figure that the guy is nit only giving him hitch but literally driving him crazy for him effortlessly.. 

_**"Ooh baby,**_ (his tone's deep and voice's hoarse and husky it makes Hanbin shiver for ungodly reasons) _ **the moment you open my car door I'm already yours.."**_ Bobby couldn't believe he just said that without stuttering.. his grip tightens over the wheels, how can he be so bold like that..?? He will never know.. But with the beautiful creature beside him it feels like he can do anything.. He heard a exasperated groan from the latter, did he just fucked up..?? 

_**"Alright that's it mister, stop the car now...."**_ It was a whiny dramatic demand Bobby didn't expect to hear.. He snaps his head towards the guy's direction totally confused.. 

_**"Wae..??"**_ He ask dumbfounded.. 

_**"Fuck me daddy...."**_ Hanbin utter with desperation, the want evident in his intense gaze towards the latter is more than enough to convince Bobby that he indeed need to stop the car and so he did.. And without warning he snap his seat belt out but before he could get a better position Hanbin already pulled onto his shirt and like a starving predator he devoured the older's lips with vigour.. 

And the rest of the night were history, the beginning of their super out of this world love story.... 

🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Rate how lame it is on the scale of 10....  
> don't be shy...
> 
> but super thank y'all for reading.... Its a shut gun story and I just had to get it out of my head before I forget it, but since English isn't my native language it's not easy for me to execute the scenarios I have in mind cuz i lack in words but ANYGAY....  
> 😂 😂


End file.
